


trying to relax

by entelechyi



Category: SHINee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 04:36:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13069281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entelechyi/pseuds/entelechyi
Summary: i just want to vent





	trying to relax

i don't know who's reading this, but i just want to first say that i did not know jonghyun that well. i didn't know him like you guys did. i do love the group shinee, but i've always been a very big army myself. i'm not going to sit here and pour out my emotions like i was obsessed with jonghyun and knew everything about him, because i didn't. 

none of my friends in real life are kpop fans, and this is the major reason why i'm on here trying to get my emotions out. i just want at least one person to read this. try and understand me for a second? 

i first got the news yesterday morning around 11. i was on ifunny and i came across a post that addressed the situation. it scared me. i remember feeling my heart drop and abruptly sitting up. its scary to read those words, it was really scary to think about the fact that he wasn't alive anymore. i cried a lot

i kind of feel like i dont have the right to feel so depressed about it because i was never as obsessed with him as you guys probably are. but i dont know 

from what i knew of him, he was always so bright and smiling and had a fucking amazing voice and he made so many people happy and it tears me apart that he took his own life

i miss him. he wasnt apart of my everyday life but i miss being able to think of shinee and go "im going to listen to a song" without the reminder that jonghyun has passed

im also sorry for putting all of these depressing thoughts on you and probably worsening your mood im sorry 

okay im done 

i miss you jonghyun 


End file.
